Rejs Revenge
by Ammaviel
Summary: Coraz częciej dochodzi do pirackich ataków na rzyskie statki płynące do i z Brytani. Nikt nigdy nie widział napastników z wyjątkiem Sarmackiego Rycerza zagubionego samotnie na morzu. Tristan/OC Lancelot/OC Dagonet/OC
1. Prolog

Prolog

„Mężni Jeźdźcy z Sarmatii"

Słońce zachodziło krwawo nad morzem, gdy rzymski okręt flagowy „Tyberiusz" opuścił gościnny port. Ten rejs byłby najzwyklejszy na świecie, gdyby nie ośmiu Sarmackich rycerzy przebywających na pokładzie. Znajdowali się na morzu z powodu dużej ilości pirackich ataków na rzymską flotę. Nikt nigdy nie widział napastników, czy raczej nikt, kto widział nie przeżył na tyle długo by o spotkaniu opowiedzieć. Piraci pojawiali się znikąd, a potem znajdowano już tylko pojedyncze deski z zatopionych statków. W związku z tym postanowiono wysłać na miejsce mięso armatnie, czyli Jeźdźców z Sarmatii. Z ich życiem Rzym się nie liczył, kilku mniej nie robiło różnicy. W związku z tym Galahad, Gawein, Bors, Dagonet, Lancelot, Tristan, Kej, Percival i ich dowódca Artorius Castus zwany również Arturem znaleźli się na niegościnnym pokładzie „Tyberiusza". Nie wiadomo, kto był bardziej niezadowolony z obecnej sytuacji, oni czy rzymska załoga statku. Żaden z Sarmatów nie miał wcześniej doświadczenia z morzem i stanowczo lepiej czuli się dosiadając swoich rumaków. Ale rozkaz rozkazem i teraz, gdy okręt odbił od brzegu nie było już odwrotu. Stali wszyscy przy burcie patrząc na zachód słońca, każdy odrobinę zielony na twarzy. Najmłodszy, Galahad właśnie pozbywał się ostatniego posiłku prosto do morza.

-Co my tu w ogóle robimy? – burknął Lancelot, kobieciarz o ciemnych kręconych włosach. Nie był w najlepszym nastroju, jak z resztą wszyscy.

-Dałbyś już spokój Lancey. – mruknął Bors zieleniejąc podwójnie. – Wybaczcie chyba dołączę do Młodego – to mówiąc wychylił się za burtę i po chwili do uszu pozostałych rycerzy dobiegły nieprzyjemne odgłosy. Milczący zwiadowca Tristan próbował przejść kilka kroków, lecz kołysanie statku sprawiło, że musiał oprzeć się o reling by nie upaść.

-Co oni sobie wyobrażają? – zbulwersował się Kej – Nie nadajemy się do walki na morzu!

-W pełni się z tobą zgadzam – dodał Percival na przemian robiąc się to biały to zielony na twarzy w miarę jak okręt huśtał się na falach. – Niech to przestanie! – wymamrotał zasłaniając usta dłonią. Każdy z nich tęsknił z lądem i ich dzielnymi rumakami

-Nienawidzę tej cholernej wody. – wychrypiał Galahad, podnosząc się znad burty i ocierając twarz.

-Nie tylko ty Młody, nie tylko ty. – Gawein poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

-Niedobrze mi. – poskarżył się Lancelot wychylając się za burtę i idąc w ślady Galahada i Borsa. Pozostali obserwowali go z zaciekawieniem.

-Jak ja bym chciał – powiedział w końcu Gawein – żeby zobaczyła cię teraz ta Melinda z oberży, która tak za tobą lata – zakończył z mściwą satysfakcją. Melinda była uroczą barmanką, którą uwodził kiedyś uwodził, lecz ona zostawiła go dla Lancelota, który porzucił ją po jednej nocy. Długowłosy rycerzy nigdy nie wybaczył tego przyjacielowi.

-Ha, ha, ha – mruknął Lancelot podnosząc się znad relingu. – Bardzo śmieszne. – dookoła wybuchły śmiechy. Sarmaci nawet tu, na morzu nie stracili swojego poczucia humoru.

-Jak tam chłopaki? – dobiegł ich głos. Odwrócili się jak na komendę by zobaczyć swojego dowódcę z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie rozumieli jego entuzjazmu. – Piękna pogoda, prawda? – rycerze wymienili spojrzenia.

-Wspaniała. – odparł w końcu z sarkazmem Lancelot. – A jak cudownie kołysze. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chyba przerzucę się na statek. – pozostali wyczuli drwinę, więc pokiwali głowami. Artur jednak wyczuł niechęć przyjaciela i westchnął ciężko.

-Nie jest przecież tak źle – to mówiąc oparł się o reling obok swoich rycerzy.

-Oczywiście, że nie – to mówiąc Galahad znów zzieleniał i wychylił się za burtę.

-Pierwszy raz zgodzę się z Młodym. – dodał Kej – tym razem Rzym przesadził! Jesteśmy Jeźdźcami do jasnej cholery, nie jakimiś marynarzami! – na potwierdzenie jego słów stojący obok Percival zachwiał się i byłby upadł gdyby Dagonet go nie podtrzymał.

-Dobrze wiecie, że nic się nie da zrobić. Rozkaz to rozkaz. – westchnął Artur – Poza tym to tylko rozpoznanie. Dowiemy się kto atakuje te wszystkie jednostki i wrócimy do domu. – próbował ich pocieszyć.

-Taaa, do domu – mruknął pod nosem Percival, któremu udało się wreszcie stanąć prosto.

-Artur, co ty słyszałeś o tych piratach? – zapytał wściekle Lancelot – Jeśli zaatakują, to że nie jesteśmy tu z własnej woli nie ocali nam tyłków!

-Więc to o to chodzi? – odparł spokojnie Artur – Boisz się jakiś piratów? Nie wstyd wam? Wy jesteście mężnymi Jeźdźcami z Sarmatii, waszym ojcom oszczędzono życie przez wzgląd na ich męstwo! A wy? – to mówiąc odszedł wściekle, a im nagle zrobiło się jakoś głupio. Faktycznie ich przodkowie walczyli do ostatniej kropli krwi, a oni drżeli na widok dużej wody! Tristan pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Obserwował tę rozmowę od początku, ale nic nie mówił. Dla niego temat nie był wart dyskusji. Musieli wykonać rozkaz i kropka, a to co na ten temat sądzili, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. A oprócz tego, jeśli dobrze pójdzie może będzie mógł stoczyć pojedynek z piratem? Podobno walczyli lepiej niż Niebiescy, a im lepszy przeciwnik tym większe wyzwanie. A on uwielbiał wyzwania.


	2. Sztorm

Rozdział 1

„Sztorm"

_Noc, kilka dni później_

Nagły wstrząs wyrwał Tristana ze spokojnego snu, w jaki wreszcie udało mu się zapaść. Zszokowany o mało nie spadł z hamaka, na którym odpoczywał. Zamiast kołysać się delikatnie jak to było wcześniej okręt przechylał się z jednej strony na drugą widocznie miotany ogromnymi falami. Rycerz zaklął pod nosem i rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego bracia spali spokojnie na swoich miejscach i widocznie nic nie poczuli. Powoli wstał z hamaka i ruszył w stronę drabinki prowadzącej na pokład. Wspiął się po niej i ujrzał zapełniony ludźmi pokład. Ale nie to zwróciło jego uwagę, lecz niebo całkowicie zasłonięte burzowymi chmurami. Podmuch silnego wiatru prawie zwalił go z nóg, a gdzieś na horyzoncie ciemność przerwała błyskawica. Zniknęło ciche spokojne morze, nad którym szybowały mewy, teraz pod jego stopami znajdował się wrzący kocioł spienionej wody. Nagle Tristan poczuł ukłucie strachu, on który nie znał tego uczucia. Dookoła marynarze uwijali się jak w ukropie by jak najszybciej zwinąć żagle i przywiązać wszystko co mogłoby zostać zmyte przez fale. Rzucił się im pomagać na ile potrafił, lecz cóż mógł zdziałać przeciw siłom natury, które sprzysięgły się przeciw załodze „Tyberiusza". Kątem oka rycerz zauważył swoich przyjaciół, również walczących z żywiołem. I wtedy rozpętało się piekło. Nagle zaczął zacinać ulewny deszcz, fale zalewały pokład, a porywisty wiatr zrywał liny. Jeden z żagli rozwinął się i od razu popchnięty przez wichurę poniósł okręt naprzód. Nagły zryw spowodował, że Tristan upadł na plecy i nie zauważył ogromnej fali, która zmiotła go z pokładu niczym szmacianą lalkę. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć jak Artur krzyczy jego imię, a potem woda zakryła mu głowę. Jej siła sprawiła, że całe powietrze wyleciało mu z płuc i pociągnęła w głębinę. Szarpnął się i wierzgając wściekle zdołał wywalczyć sobie drogę na powierzchnię. Zbawienny tlen wypełnił jego nozdrza, lecz nie na długo, kolejna fala znów go zakryła, a ostatnim co zobaczył była oddalająca się sylwetka okrętu. Chciał krzyknąć, dać im znać, gdzie jest, lecz tylko nałykał się słonej wody, która pociągnęła go w dół. Znów wywalczył sobie drogę na powierzchnię tylko po to by ujrzeć daleki żagiel „Tyberiusza" znikającego w zawierusze. Do uszu rycerza dobiegły jeszcze jakieś krzyki, które brzmiały jak jego imię, lecz nie mógł być tego pewien. Woda znów go zatopiła, i znów zdołał wypłynąć. Deszcz oślepiał go, fale miotały nim dookoła. Coraz rzadziej wypływał na powierzchnię, tracił siły i nadzieję na ratunek, aż wreszcie zobaczył jakiś podłużny kształt rzucany przez fale. Resztką sił rzucił się w tamtą stronę po to by znaleźć poszarpaną deskę, której kurczowo się uczepił. Jeszcze chwilę walczył ze wszechogarniającym go zmęczeniem, aż w końcu przegrał. Jego powieki opadły i stracił przytomność nie puszczając jednak kawałka drewna. I długo dryfował tak, aż burza ucichła a spokojne już morze niosło go coraz dalej od domu.

Przenikliwy dźwięk sprawił, że rycerz powoli otworzył zmęczone oczy. Deska dryfowała wolno po spokojnym morzu, tak innym od tego, z którym walczył ostatniej nocy. Dookoła pływały inne przedmioty, beczki, kufry i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy codziennego użytku. Lecz czyż to była ostatnia noc? Nie wiedział. Nad jego głową krzyczały mewy i świeciło słońce, aż trudno było uwierzyć, że kilka godzin wcześniej to samo morze przeżywało sztorm. Tristan odetchnął ciężko i mocniej uchwycił deskę. Nie wiedział co się stało z pozostałymi, czy burza zatopiła statek, czy może udało im się uciec. Jedyne co wiedział to to, że jest zmęczony, tak bardzo, że nie ma nawet sił się poruszyć. Usta miał popękane i wysuszone przez sól, a słońce paliło żywym ogniem. Chciał umrzeć. Powoli jego ręce puszczały zbawienny kawałek drewna i już miał się poddać gdy nagle usłyszał coś czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

-Człowiek za burtą! – krzyknął ktoś, a nad rycerzem zamajaczył cień ogromnego okrętu. Kątem oka Tristan zobaczył jak ktoś skacze z dzioby statku i płynnym ruchem ląduje w wodzie. A potem jego oczy się zamknęły, a ręce puściły drogocenną deskę. Powoli zanurzył się w wodzie by już nigdy nie wypłynąć.

-Oddychaj! Oddychaj! – krzyczał ktoś tuż nad jego głową w tym samym czasie miarowo uciskając jego klatkę piersiową. Podłoże kołysało się miarowo i rycerz mógłby przysiąc, że czuł pod sobą drewnianą podłogę. Tristan poczuł jak kaszle a woda opuszcza jego płuca. – Świetnie – powiedział ten sam głos co wcześniej, a potem nastąpił odgłos świadczący o tym, że mówca podniósł się z kolan. – Bardzo dobrze! – Resztką sił rycerz uchylił powieki by ujrzeć pokład statku i czyjeś buty, wiele par butów.

-Żyje? – spytał ktoś, jego głos wyjątkowo młody i silny. Tristan próbował odwrócić się w stronę mówiącej osoby, lecz nie starczyło mu na to sił.

-Ledwo, gdyby nie ty byłby już martwy – odparła ta sama osoba, której głos sprowadził go z powrotem z krainy śmierci.

-Dobrze, zabierzcie go do mojej kajuty! – rozkazał ktoś, lecz nikt się nie ruszył.

-To mężczyzna! – syknął inny głos, którego Tristan jeszcze nie słyszał. Bardzo chciał zareagować, lecz nie znalazł na to siły

-Widzę! – prychnął ten ktoś. A potem powtórzył – Zabierzcie go do mojej kajuty!

-Ale Eva… - głos nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż mu przerwano

-Póki jesteśmy na pokładzie ja tu dowodzę, więc ty wrócisz do steru, a wy zabierzecie go stąd! – rozkazał głos.

-Oczywiście kapitanie! – odparto chórem i Tristan poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi, a potem po raz kolejny odpłynął.

-I co z nim zrobimy? – odezwał się ktoś na tyle głośno, że dotarło to do jego uszu. Mówca był wściekły sądząc po tonie, z jakim się zwracał do drugiej osoby. Poza tym sądząc po brzmieniu była to kobieta. – Przecież nie powiesz mi, że pozwolisz mu tu zostać? – odgłosy brzmiały jakby dochodziły z daleka, zza jakiejś zasłony czy ściany. Dźwięki rozmowy mieszały się w jego umyśle z delikatnym ,ale wszechobecnym szumem i kołysaniem. Miał trudności z rozróżnieniem rozmówców, choć był pewien, że mówią o nim.

-A co mam niby zrobić? – mruknął ktoś w odpowiedzi. – A może sugerujesz, że powinnyśmy wrzucić go z powrotem do morza?

-Chociażby! – warknął pierwszy głos. – Jeśli ty nie masz sił ja mogę to zrobić! – Tristan gotów był jęknąć. Głowa bolała go do tego stopnia, że wiele by dał by ten ktoś odrobinę zniżył głos. Był jednak zbyt słaby.

-Nie po to ocaliłam mu życie żeby teraz je odebrać. – drugi z rozmówców był pewny siebie i nawykły do wydawania rozkazów. Ale ta informacja opuściła umysł Tristana równie szybko jak się w nim pojawiła.

-Ja właśnie nie wiem po co ty je ocaliłaś! – zdenerwowała się właścicielka pierwszego głosu. Gdyby rycerz był przytomny najprawdopodobniej już stałby tam z nożem przy szyi owej kobiety, lecz w obecnej sytuacji ledwo rozumiał, że mowa tu o jego życiu.

-Uspokój się Braenn– odparł czyjś melodyjny głos – Jak na razie jest nieprzytomny i bezbronny, nie możemy zrobić mu krzywdy.

-Zobaczycie, przez niego będą tylko kłopoty! – krzyknął pierwszy głos, po czym Tristan usłyszał odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem odezwała się ostatnia rozmówczyni.

-Nie przejmuj się, przejdzie jej – chyba kogoś pocieszała, lecz nie bardzo jej to wyszło, gdyż potem nastąpiło westchnięcie.

-Idź sprawdzić co z naszym gościem, będę na mostku. – rzucił drugi głos, a potem do uszu Tristana doszedł odgłos odsuwanego krzesła i kroki. Ale zmęczony umysł rycerza nie pozwolił mu dłużej pozostać przytomnym i wkrótce znów zawładnął nim głęboki, uzdrawiający sen.


	3. Kapitan Revenge

**Hej, przepraszam wszystkich czytelników, że tak długo nie było rozdziału, ale całe wakacje spędziłam na działce, gdzie nie miałam internetu. Teraz mam nadzieję dodawać częściej. Dziękuję za uwagę. Miłego czytania.**

**Ammaviel**

Rozdział 2

Kapitan „Revenge"

Wielokrotnie jeszcze budził się i znów zasypiał ukołysany do snu spokojnymi ruchami okrętu, na którym teraz się znajdował, wielokrotnie też słyszał kłócące się ze sobą głosy, ale nie potrafił ani ich rozpoznać ani zapamiętać, co mówiły. I śnił, niespokojnym snem pełnym snów przypominających migające obrazy. Widywał w nich twarze swoich braci rycerzy, zarówno tych żyjących jak i poległych, widywał swoją rodzinę stojącą tak blisko jakby byli tu z nim choć wiedział, że pozostali daleko w Sarmatii. Aż w końcu po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu otworzył oczy i spojrzał całkiem przytomnie, bez gorączki, która nie opuszczała go wcześniej. Nad sobą ujrzał drewniany sufit kołyszący się lekko w rytm fal poruszających okrętem. Nagle usłyszał szelest materiału i zobaczył pochylającą się nad jego koją młodą dziewczynę. Słońce opromieniające z tyłu jej głowę lśniło w jasnych niczym zboże włosach nadając jej wygląd jednego z aniołów, o których opowiadał kiedyś Artur. A jej oczy, głębokie niczym morze na którym się znajdowali o barwie bezchmurnego nieba! Uśmiechnęła się do niego, przepięknym, niewinnym uśmiechem, a potem przemówiła.

-Obudziłeś się wreszcie! – rozpoznał jej głos, ten sam, który sprowadził go z krainy śmierci. – Byłeś nieprzytomny przez cztery dni z powodu gorączki – powiedziała

-Cztery dni? – zdziwił się bardzo gdy zamiast swego głosu z jego gardła wydobył się cichy skrzek. Podniosła się szybko i podała mu kubek ze świeżą wodą. Pił łapczywie, a ona podtrzymywała mu głowę i delikatnie przechylała kubek. Gdy skończył opadł na poduszki i spojrzał na jej szczupłą sylwetkę gdy odstawiała naczynie. -Kim jesteś? – spytał. – Co to za miejsce?

-Jestem Isolda – odparła ona odgarniając kosmyk jasnych włosów za ucho – A to jest nasz statek. – skinął głową i powoli opierając się na łokciu, usiadł. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że jest całkiem nagi, a w kajucie nie ma nawet śladu jego ubrań. Spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, a ona zaśmiała się. – Twoje ubrania zostały wyprane i są w szufladzie pod łóżkiem. Ale nie podałeś mi swego imienia?

-Tristan – mruknął rycerz niechętnie. Ale nie zdążył spytać jej o „Tyberiusza" gdyż gdzieś za jego głową otworzyły się drzwi i Isolda podniosła głowę.

-Wybacz mi na chwilę – powiedziałaby potem wstać i opuścić kajutę. Nie domknęła jednak drzwi, więc Tristan mógł słyszeć rozmowę.

-Obudził się? – rzekł ktoś cicho

-Tak, gorączka minęła i niedługo będzie w pełni sił – odparła Isolda – Co teraz będzie kapitanie? – ktoś westchnął, a potem odparł:

-Chcę z nim porozmawiać. Nakarm go i każ mu się ubrać, a potem poślij po Braenn. Przyjdę za pół godziny. – odparł głos

-Ale wiesz, że ona może odmówić przyjścia? – spytała Isolda miękko, a jej rozmówczyni zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

-Wiem, ale i tak ją spytaj – odpowiedział głos, a potem Tristan usłyszał odgłos oddalających się kroków, a do kajuty wróciła Isolda.

-Kapitan chce z tobą mówić – powiedziała cicho – Ubierz się, a ja przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia. – skinął głową, a ona wyszła ponownie zostawiając go samego. Nie tracąc ani chwili wyskoczył z koi i od razu znalazł się na chwiejącej się podłodze. Warknął wściekle i podniósł się, tym razem wolniej by nie dać się pokonać zawrotom głowy. Mimo to cały świat wirował dookoła niego, a nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, szubko więc usiadł na zajmowanym wcześniej posłaniu. W szufladzie pod koją rzeczywiście odnalazł swoje ubrania z wyjątkiem zbroi i broni. Przeszukał wszystkie schowki, w których zwykle ukrywał sztylety i wszystkie okazały się puste. To sprawiło, że na chwilę stracił swój zwykły spokój, lecz zaraz się opamiętał. Był na obcym statku, sam, bez broni i najprawdopodobniej na środku morza, nie mógł nic zrobić. Ubrał się najszybciej jak potrafił i dokładnie w momencie, gdy kończył zapinać kaftan rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

-Wejść – odparł siląc się na spokój, a do kajuty znów weszła jego opiekunka niosąca w rękach tacę, na której zauważył bochenek chleba, jakiś kubek i chyba jabłko. Na ten widok zaburczało mu w brzuchu, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatni posiłek jadł przed pięcioma lub sześcioma dniami. Isolda roześmiała się i postawiła tacę na półce obok łóżka, a on nie bacząc na nic rzucił się na jedzenie. Chleb był twardy, jak to na morzu, ale kubek zawierał wino, najlepsze jakie Tristan kiedykolwiek pił. Jabłko zostawił sobie na koniec. Wziął je w rękę i podrzucił do góry patrząc przy tym pytająco na Isoldę.

-Kapitan mówi, że potrzebujemy owoców i warzyw by nie chorować na morzu – odparła – A jabłka wolno się psują. – ze zrozumieniem skinął głową. Wkrótce po jego posiłku nie pozostało już zupełnie nic. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o zaginionych rzeczach.

-Gdzie jest mój miecz? – spytał chłodno, a ona spojrzała na niego przepraszająco.

-W bezpiecznym miejscu – odparł nieznany głos od strony drzwi i Sarmata od razu się odwrócił. Stała tam wysoka, długowłosa dziewczyna o bardzo szczupłej, lecz muskularnej budowie. Przeszywała go uważnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu, w których czaiła się groźba. Widywał już podobne postaci, ta sama postawa, ta sama budowa. Pochodziła niewątpliwie z Brytani.

-Pani kapitan – Isolda skinęła głową, a Rycerz poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze i to nie ze względu na chorobę morską. Wyglądało na to, że dowodziła tu kobieta. I to w dodatku Dzika. Odruchowo zaczął szukać na plecach miecza, a ona tylko się zaśmiała

-Broń nie będzie ci tu potrzebna – powiedziała – Nie mam zamiaru pozbawiać cię życia Sarmato, bo z twego ubioru wnioskuję, że stamtąd właśnie pochodzisz. – wolno skinął głową w odpowiedzi, choć to nie było pytanie. – Poza tym gdybym nawet chciała cię zabić wystarczyłoby żebym pozwoliła morzu cię pochłonąć i nie ryzykowałabym własnego życia. – Przez chwilę rozważał jej słowa i choć wydały mu się rozsądne nie miał zamiaru jej uwierzyć. Kątem oka objął umeblowanie kajuty zastanawiając się co mógłby wykorzystać by obezwładnić dwie kobiety znajdujące się w środku. Oczywiście jego bystrym oczom nie umknął miecz u boku kapitana, ale z tego co zaobserwował Isolda nie nosiła broni. O dziwo stwierdził, że trudno by mu było skrzywdzić blondynkę, więc skupił się na drugiej z dziewcząt. Wyglądała na silną, lecz był pewien, że przy odrobinie wysiłku mógłby obezwładnić ją zanim by się zorientowała co się dzieje. Pytanie tylko, co potem? Teoretycznie mógłby przeskoczyć nad trupem dziewczyny i dotrzeć do drzwi, a potem wydostać się na pokład, tyle, że jeśli statek znajdował się na pełnym morzu nie miał szans na ucieczkę. – Nie radzę – odezwała się nowoprzybyła zauważywszy chyba jego spojrzenie. Nie zwracając na niego uwagi podeszła do stołu znajdującego się w drugiej części kajuty i nalała sobie wody z dzbana. –Nie masz broni, a ja naprawdę nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy. Z pewnością możemy dojść ze sobą do ładu.

-Czemu mnie uratowałaś? – spytał spokojnie ciekaw odpowiedzi. Porzucił pierwotny plan jako niewykonalny.

-Nie jesteś Rzymianinem – odparła po prostu – A uwierz mi ich wyczuwam na kilometr. Nie mam nic ani do ciebie, ani twojego ludu – wyjaśniła

-Przed jedenaście lat zabijałem twój lud – powiedział, a ona skinęła głową. – I skąd wiesz, że nie miałem z tego przyjemności?- zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem.

-Jeśli nawet, to nie jest to moja sprawa. – odparła – Ale my tu gadu gadu, a jeszcze się nie przedstawiłam Jestem kapitanem tego statku i mam na imię Evanlyn. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś pochodzę z Brytani. Isoldę już znasz. – odwróciła się do niego zdziwiona jego milczeniem – Czy poznam twoje imię?

-Tristan – przedstawił się po chwili wahania. Nie miał zamiaru ufać tej dziwnej kobiecie ubranej w męski strój. – Gdzie się znajduję? – spytał.

-Na pokładzie „Revenge" najszybszej jednostki tych wód, o kilkadziesiąt mil morskich od brzegów wielkiej wyspy – brzmiała odpowiedź. Jęknął w myślach i siląc się na spokój postanowił najspokojniej jak się dało coś zasugerować. -Jak sądzę jesteś jednym z Sarmackich Jeźdźców, którym wysługuje się Rzym – kontynuowała ona, a on przytaknął powoli. – Musisz więc tak jak i my nienawidzić Imperium. – tu Tristan ponownie przytaknął. – Przyłącz się do nas. – jej słowa zwisły między nimi i przez chwilę pomieszczenie było całkowicie ciche.

-Nie – odparł w końcu Tristan – Czekają na mnie, musze wrócić – zaśmiała się

-Sądzę, że nie będzie to możliwe – powiedziała, a on uniósł brwi. – Widzisz, nikt nie opuszcza tego statku. Zbyt wiele taka osoba mogłaby o nas opowiedzieć, a naprawdę tego nie chcemy. Zapraszam, więc do obejrzenia statku. – dodała dziewczyna – Skoro masz tu spędzić trochę czasu nie możesz siedzieć cały czas w mojej kajucie. Ostrzegam tylko, że załoga może być – przez chwilę szukała chyba odpowiedniego słowa – zdziwiona twoją obecnością. – To mówiąc poprowadziła go przez drzwi, po kilku schodach na pokład. Przez chwilę tylko stał oślepiony przez słońce, tak rzadkie w Brytani osłaniając oczy dłonią. A potem jego wzrok nabrał ostrości i zobaczył pełen życia pokład.


	4. Na pokładzie

**Witajcie! Oto i trzeci rozdział Rejsu. Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale miałam masę roboty. Na szczęście jest długi weekend i mam trochę czasu żeby popisać. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Komentujcie proszę.**

Rozdział 3

Na pokładzie

Nigdy jeszcze nie było na świecie drugiego takiego okrętu jak „Revenge". Dziób statku zdobiło wyobrażenie wygiętego, smoczego łba, który przerażał wrogów, a w ostateczności służył za taran. Łuski potwora błyszczały w słońcu metalowymi okuciami, a jego półotwarta paszcza zdawała się być gotowa do ziania ogniem. Na łeb prowadziła drabina, zręcznie ukryta pośród smoczego grzebienia i kończąca się wąską półką, z której Evanlyn zwykła obserwować ocean. Tuż za smokiem powiewał zwykle mniejszy z dwóch żagli, w tamtym momencie akurat schludnie zwinięty. Dalej rozciągała się główna część statku, z potężnym masztem na środku. Po pokładzie uwijało się kilkanaście młodych dziewcząt. Wszystkie nosiły męskie stroje, a ich włosy były ścięte na krótko, lub upięte nad karkiem. Kilka z nich szorowało pokład, któraś zwijała liny, a jeszcze inne pracowały nad żaglami. Nad pokładem wznosiło się podwyższenie, na które prowadziła para schodów, każde z innej strony. Tam znajdował się ogromny, rzeźbiony ster, serce okrętu, a za nim drzwi do kajuty kapitana. To wszystko oglądał teraz Tristan podziwiając dokładność rzeźb na poręczach, czystość świeżo wypucowanego pokładu. Nagle zamarł, bo oto ujrzał coś co zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Oto nad pokładem wisiał ogromny, trójkątny żagiel na potężnym stelażu, który napinał materiał.

-Piękny prawda? – spytała Evanlyn zauważywszy jego zdziwienie. – W tych rejonach świata nie używany, wasza strata.

-Ciekawe skąd pochodzi? – mruknął do siebie, lecz Isolda i tak odpowiedziała:

-Nazywany jest Arabskim, ale na dobrą sprawę nikt nie wie kto go wymyślił.

-Pozwala płynąć w każdą stronę, nie tylko przy dobrym wietrze. Tam gdzie pozostałe statki muszą przejść na wiosła, my po prostu manewrujemy – wyjaśniła Evanlyn kpiąco – Jak to się nazywa Isoldo?

-Halsowanie – mruknęła dziewczyna przybierając wściekło-czerwony kolor. Evanlyn zaśmiała się, a potem zwróciła się do Tristana:

-Przez trzy lata nie mogła się tego nauczyć!

-A ty do dziś mi to wytykasz – skomentowała kwaśno Isolda

-Bo to zabawne moja droga – odparła kapitan – Całe życie mieszkałaś na wyspie, a nie masz pojęcia o żeglowaniu! – tu nagle zamilkała jakby przestraszona, że powiedziała zbyt wiele i zerknęła na przyjaciółkę. Tristan jednak jeśli coś zauważył to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Isolda chrząknęła z zażenowaniem. Na jej szczęście w tym właśnie momencie za ich plecami rozległ się głos:

-Kogo my tu mamy? Nasz „gość" się obudził. – Evanlyn wywróciła oczami i obróciła się napięcie, a Isolda poszła w jej ślady z głośnym westchnieniem. Tristan również zwrócił się w kierunku nowoprzybyłej. Była to wysoka, śniada dziewczyna ubrana w długie buty sięgające ud, obcisłe spodnie i białą koszulę przewiązaną w pasie. Lecz najdziwniejsza była jej twarz, na widok, której Tristana ogarnęło dziwne uczucie rozpoznania. Jakby ją znał. Te silnie zarysowane kości policzkowe okolone ciemnymi lokami ściętymi po męsku, te ciemnobrązowe oczy i sarkastyczny uśmiech. Nie wiedział tylko skąd.

-Rozmawiałyśmy już o tym Braenn – westchnęła tymczasem Evanlyn. Dziewczyna tylko prychnęła i przeczesała włosy dłonią. I znów ten gest wydał się Tristanowi dziwnie znajomy.-Tristanie, poznaj Braenn – odezwała się Isolda – Pierwszy oficer na „Revenge". Braenn, to Tristan, Rycerz z Sarmatii. – na dźwięk nazwy jego ojczyzny skurcz przebiegł przez smagłą twarz Braenn, lecz było to tak krótkie, że nikt nie był pewien czy w ogóle zaszło.

-Jakby mnie to obchodziło! – warknęła Braenn – I tak sądzę, że trzeba go było wyrzucić za burtę! Nie potrzeba nam tu mężczyzn! – ostatnie słowo wysyczała niczym najgorszą obelgę.

-Koniec z tym! – uciszyła ją Braenn podniesionym głosem. – To jest rozkaz. – a potem dodała głośniej tak by wszyscy słyszeli – Drogie panie, oto Tristan. Pozostanie tu z nami i nie życzę sobie by był jakikolwiek sposób niepokojony. Zrozumiano? – odpowiedziały jej pomruki. Braenn uznając to za koniec rozmowy obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Kapitan westchnęła i spojrzała na Isoldę – Sprawdzisz co z nią? – Blondynka skinęła głową i podążyła za przyjaciółką, a Evanlyn zwróciła się z powrotem do Tristana – Wybacz Braenn, to dla niej bardzo trudne. Nie ufa nieznajomym, szczerze powiedziawszy, znajomym też nie do końca. – uśmiechnęła się do niego

-Zauważyłem – mruknął rycerz, a ona zaśmiała się.

-Chodź, pokażę ci twoją kajutę – głową pokazała mu kierunek. Udali się pod pokład, wąską, drewnianą drabiną, z której zejście przysporzyło Tristanowi sporo kłopotów. Może gdyby grunt cały czas się nie chwiał byłoby mu łatwiej. Gdy w końcu dotarł na dół Evanlyn czekała na niego oparta o ścianę gryząc jabłko. – Nie często bywasz na morzu, co? – zaśmiała się gdy stanął wreszcie przed nią, na drżących nogach. Pokręcił głową. Machnęła ręką i poprowadziła go do niewielkiego pomieszczenia w sporej części zastawionego beczkami i skrzyniami. W jednym z kątów jednakże usłano posłanie z koców. – Nie mogę zakwaterować cię z załogą – wytłumaczyła – Wzbudzałbyś zbyt duże zainteresowanie. – oboje wiedzieli o jakie zainteresowanie chodziło. – I jak ci się podoba „Revenge"? – spytała Evanlyn próbując jak najszybciej zmienić temat. Rzucił jej długie spojrzenie. – Jest niesamowita, prawda?

-Nie znam się na statkach, dla mnie wszystkie są identyczne – wyznał sucho. Zaśmiała się krótko. Tristan przypomniał sobie dziwne spojrzenia pracujących kobiet. Czasem były one wściekłe, innym razem ciekawskie lub pełne rządzy. Evanlyn nie udało się zmienić tematu.

-Nie przyznawaj się tu do tego – odparła kapitan– I uważaj na nie, od ostatniego portu nie widziały mężczyzny. – teraz rozumiał głodne spojrzenia.

-Dlaczego załoga składa się tylko z kobiet? – spytał zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Evanlyn spojrzała na niego dziwnie, lecz odparła:

-Każda z nich doznała krzywdy i każda chce tego samego. Zemsty. Gdyby były mężczyznami mogłyby walczyć gdziekolwiek, a tak przez całe lata nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Ja dałam im szansę. – Tristan skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. W jego ojczyźnie kobiety mogły walczyć, lecz wiedział, że Sarmatia jest jedynym z wyjątków od reguły. – Tak więc, to chyba wszystko – powiedziała z uśmiechem kierując się w stronę drzwi. – Witaj na pokładzie!


	5. Noże i rzuty

**Wybaczcie mi tę długą przerwę, ale roboty huk, czasu mało a i wena jakoś ostatni nie dopisuje. Rozdzialik może krótki, ale przedstawiający życie Tristana na pokładzie Revenge no i początek jego miłości do Isoldy. Tak swoją drogą to czy ktoś z was zastanawiał się kiedyś czemu Tristan odpowiada "Celuję z środek" zapytany jakim cudem zawsze trafia podczas wieczoru w karczmie. Jeśli tak to oczekujcie odpowiedzi.**

**W każdym razie zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. Jeden mały komentarz o wiele przyspiesza pisanie.**

Rozdział 4

Noże i rzuty

Pierwszy tydzień na „Revenge" był dla Tristana wyjątkowo ciężki. Na lądzie uchodził zawsze za zwinnego i pełnego gracji, lecz jak się szybko okazało nie dorównywał w tym Evanlyn i jej przyjaciółkom. Potrafił strzelać z grzbietu pędzącego konia, słyszał i widział wszystko, ale tu bardziej liczyło się to, że nie był w stanie przejść trzech metrów bez zataczania się. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak Evanlyn i reszta biegają po statku, wspinają się na bocianie gniazdo czy zeskakują ze szczytu masztu trzymając się lin. Każda z nich specjalizowała się w czymś innym. Isolda, jak się domyślił przy pierwszym spotkaniu była pokładowym medykiem i brzydziła się walki i zabijania. Jej wiedza na temat ziół i leków była niezrównana i nawet Dagonet, którego zawsze uważał za eksperta mógłby się od niej sporo nauczyć. Braenn, jako pierwszy oficer zastępowała kapitana wszędzie tam gdzie było trzeba, czyli zwykle przy sterze. Nikt tak jak ona nie potrafił manewrować, ani wykrzykiwać tak głośno rozkazów. Evanlyn natomiast miała w sobie niezrównaną charyzmę, wystarczyło jedno jej słowo by załoga wykonała dany manewr. Wszyscy na okręcie kochali ją całym sercem i każdy oddałby za nią życie gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

Tak, pierwszy tydzień był ciężki, ale potem przyszedł drugi i trzeci i ani się obejrzeli jak minął miesiąc. Z każdym dniem Tristan wiedział więcej, więcej rozumiał i coraz rzadziej myślał o swoich przyjaciołach w Brytani. I choć sam by się do tego nie przyznał polubił niesamowitą atmosferę panująca na okręcie jak i swoje towarzyszki. Ze swojej strony Evanlyn i Isolda traktowały go jak mogły najlepiej i tylko Braenn zdawała się go nie zauważać, choć przecież nie czynił jej nic złego. Dalej także nie opuszczało go poczucie rozpoznania na jej widok. Za każdym jednak razem spychał je na bok i próbował zająć swój umysł czymś innym. Raz na przykład w przypływie desperacji postanowił poćwiczyć rzucanie nożem, jedynym ostrym przedmiotem, którego mu nie odebrano. Stanął, więc na pokładzie oznaczył sobie cel i rozpoczął misterne próby trafienia do niego. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie szło mu zbyt dobrze. Gdy tak ćwiczył nie zauważył nawet, że ktoś przygląda mu się oparty o maszt. Nagle tuż koło jego głowy rozległ się świst i czyjś sztylet wbił się dokładnie w rękojeść jego własnego tkwiącego w tym momencie w ścianie. Tristan obrócił się szybko i dostrzegł Evanlyn zmierzającą w jego stronę z zaczepnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Mówiłeś, że jesteś zwiadowcą, ale jeśli strzelasz tak samo celnie jak rzucasz to jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. – powiedziała, przechylając lekko głowę. Uśmiechnął się.

-Ciesz się, że nie widziałaś moich kompanów. Nie trafiliby nawet gdyby miało im to uratować życie – odparł posmutniawszy lekko na wspomnienie Gaweina i Galahada.

-Ach tak? – zaśmiała się ona, widocznie zauważając zmianę w jego humorze i chcąc mu pomóc. – To jak przeżyliście te dziesięć lat?

-Cudem – odparł on – Jak ty to robisz? – spytał zmieniając temat i pokazując na jej nóż. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem

-Celuję w środek. – odparła – Mogę cię nauczyć jeśli chcesz

-Naprawdę? a nie boisz się, że poderżnę wam gardła we śnie. – spytał ironicznie.

-Nie, jakoś nie. Nie masz bladego pojęcia jak sterować statkiem, zginąłbyś tu bez nas. – odparła – Choć Braenn nie jest tego taka pewna.

-Nie ufa mi – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał rycerz. Evanlyn spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

-Ufałbyś sobie na jej miejscu? – odparła. Musiał przyznać jej rację, gdyby jeden z Dzikich trafił do fortu, nawet ranny i bezbronny Tristan nalegałby na trzymanie go pod strażą jeśli nie natychmiastową egzekucję. Nie ryzykowałby bezpieczeństwa całej warowni. – Musisz zrozumieć – kontynuowała Kapitan – że nie często widujemy tu takich jak ty, właściwie wcale. Każda z nas ucierpiała kiedyś z rąk jakiegoś mężczyzny, Rzymianina, Wikinga, Sarmaty, co za różnica, więc im nie ufamy. Mamy siebie i to nam wystarcza. Twoje pojawienie się wywołało dyskusję na pokładzie, właściwie powinieneś się cieszyć, że za bardzo mnie szanują by sprzeciwić się moim rozkazom, bo byłbyś już martwy.

-Mam tedy szczęście, że to ty tu dowodzisz. – odparł Tristan spokojnie. Nie był pewien czy groźba była celowa, czy też nie. Evanlyn zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

-Dość o tym – powiedziała po chwili – Czas popracować nad twoją celnością.

I tak rozpoczęły się lekcje. Codziennie Kapitan poświęcała godzinę lub dwie na treningi z Sarmatą, dwojąc się i trojąc by przekazać mu całą swoją wiedzę. A Tristan jak to Tristan chłonął każde jej słowo i uczył się szybko jak zwykle. Po dwóch tygodniach Evanlyn nie miała już zbyt wiele do roboty, ot udzielić kilku wskazówek tu i tam. Czasem Isolda przychodziła popatrzeć na lekcje i wtedy rycerzowi jakoś trudniej było się skupić a jego wzrok zadziwiająco często powracał do niej zamiast do tarczy. Za każdym razem gdy go na tym przyłapywała rumieniła się wściekle i odwracała wzrok, a on beształ się i powracał do przerwanego zajęcia. Czasem te wymiany nie umykały uwadze Evanlyn i wtedy patrzyła na nich spod oka i pytała czy przypadkiem w czymś im nie przeszkadza.

-Oczywiście że nie – odpowiadała wtedy Isolda czerwona na twarzy – Niby w czym? – tu Evanlyn patrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem i prychała leciutko

-W niczym moja droga – odpowiadała ironicznie.

-Właściwie to chyba ja wam przeszkadzam – reflektowała się Isolda mając w pamięci dziwne spojrzenia Tristana – Pójdę już – i rzecz dziwna mimo, że chlubił się swoją nieczułością w stosunku do niewiast rycerz odczuwał coś w rodzaju smutku gdy znikała we wnętrzu Revenge. Evanlyn tylko na to patrzyła i zastanawiała się co wyniknie z tej dziwnej, obustronnej słabości. Miała przeczucie że nic dobrego.


End file.
